No tengo la culpa
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: No estaba dispuesto a humillarse más delante de él. No importaba lo cuánto quisiera, ni todos los años de amistad que guardaba en su memoria, aún le quedaba un deje de dignidad que pensaba conservar.


Los personajes son de **Cassandra Clare**. Ni siquiera esto es mío, es de **Analú**, **Hizz**, **Liz**, y obvio de **Anna** por betearlo y ayudar con el título. De hecho, cualquiera de las **Tweeties** puede decir que es suyo :3

En realidad, estoy un poco bajo los efectos del medicamento que estoy tomando actualmente. Disfrútenlo porque no sé cuánto durará x).

* * *

><p>«<strong>But tell me now where was my fault<strong>,

in loving you with my whole heart?»

* * *

><p>Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo vio llegar al Instituto. Sabía perfectamente que lo que Alec sentía por él no era más que una banal ilusión. Como cuando un niño contempla con devoción a su superhéroe favorito en los cómics. No era real. No era sano ni para él ni para Jace, pero en su fuero interno sabía que no podía evitarlo; y pensar una y otra vez en ello hacía que se sintiera patético.<p>

Se le estrujó el corazón ante la cara de espanto que puso Alec cuando le retó a que lo besara. En ese momento pensó que sus sentimientos se verían reflejados y que finalmente le declararía la verdad. Jace _en verdad_ quería besarlo. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento todo se puso de cabeza; siempre fue consciente del amor que Alec le profesaba, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que le era recíproco. Y lo que más le afectaba era que, después del casi-no-beso, se dio cuenta de que quien estaba enamorado era él.

Después de ese día, Jace comenzó a comportarse más huraño hacia Alec; hacía comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes sobre él o su relación con Magnus, le ignoraba todo el día o prefería salirse de la habitación antes que compartirla con él. Y la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando comenzó a hacer salidas con Clary a cazar demonios. ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Alec era su _parabatai_! Jace sabía que estaba siendo injusto con su compañero y con la chica, pero era una medida desesperada para no exhibir delante de todos los demás el malestar que sentía ante su rechazo.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué coño estás haciendo? —siseó Alec, acorralándolo contra el pasillo—. ¿Por qué me entero que le has pedido a Clary que vaya contigo?

—Es mi novia —sonrió burlón—, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

—¡Y una mierda, Jace! Esto no le compete a ella. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo. _Siempre._

—Pues no parece importarte mucho, ahora que estás con Magnus.

Alec abrió los ojos de par en par y se alejó un par de pasos. En ese momento, Jace se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Él mismo se había delatado.

—¿Estás… estás _celoso_?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó inmediatamente—. Me haces parecer una novia sicótica que quiere saber todos tus movimientos. Yo, simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad. Desde que te has confesado, ahora no te despegas de Magnus.

Se quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos instantes. Jace mantenía la mirada en alto, retándolo a contradecirlo, mientras Alec le sostenía la vista, tratando de averiguar el por qué de su comportamiento.

De repente, Jace tomó el rostro de Alec con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta unir sus labios en un hambriento beso. El pelinegro tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente comenzó a corresponderle el beso con torpeza. La lengua del rubio delineó su labio inferior, antes de darle un ligero mordisco. Esto hizo que gimiera quedito y Jace aprovechara ese momento para meter su lengua y masajearla contra la de Alec. La sensación los hizo gemir más fuerte, haciéndolos regresar a la realidad: se estaban besando en medio de un pasillo, donde cualquiera podía pasar en cualquier momento.

Muy a su pesar, Jace lo soltó de un empujón. Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Alec lo miraba con miedo, esperando la explosión de ira que seguramente vendría después. Sin embargo, con completo asombro, contempló el adorable rubor que coloreaba las mejillas del rubio.

—Yo… lo… lo siento mucho —miró hacia el piso—. No debí actuar de esa manera.

Esto era nuevo para ambos. Para Jace, la vergüenza no era una emoción que le gustara mucho que digamos; sin embargo, eso pasaba casi desapercibido para Alec, quien estaba más enfocado en lo que significaba ese beso.

—Entonces —susurró—, cuando me dijiste que te besara…

—¡Quería que lo hicieras, grandísimo idiota! —soltó de repente, haciendo que su rubor se intensificara— ¿Qué carajo esperabas? ¿Que te lo dejara por escrito? ¿Acaso esperabas una notita de amor color rosa que dijera "Querido Alec: me gustas, más de lo que es sano. Con amor, Jace"? ¡Eres un imbécil!

No estaba dispuesto a humillarse más delante de él. No importaba cuánto quisiera a Alec, ni todos los años de amistad que guardaba en su memoria, aún le quedaba un deje de dignidad que pensaba conservar. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó hacia su habitación.

Giró el pomo con violencia y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un golpe, cuando un pie lo impidió. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Alec.

—Vete, no quiero tu lástima.

—Jamás tendrás mi lástima, Jace —dijo suavemente.

—¿Entonces?

—Solamente mi amor —acarició con ternura su mejilla.

—¡Por el Ángel! ¡Sí que eres cursi!

Alec rodó los ojos, antes de capturar nuevamente sus labios.


End file.
